Taste of Forbidden Fruit
by EMCT
Summary: After the Riff-Off, Stacie can think of nothing else apart from him, that boy with the beautiful brown eyes, that boy who is distracting her from everything she needs to do. Something needs to be done. Stupid Treblemakers. Stacie/Donald
1. Chapter 1

It had been there since the riff-off - that urge, the ache, those dark eyes that had seemed to look straight through her...

She grimaced, looking down at the paper she'd been attempting to write for an hour, and counted a grand total of four words. Things couldn't go on like this, something really had to be done. Running her hands through her hair, she shoved her chair back and looked out of the window, watching the people sunning themselves on the grass, cursing everyone from her professor to Aubrey, and _those stupid brown eyes_. She was never going to finish this paper.

This wasnt like her, she'd never waited before, never wanted someone she couldn't have. And the temptation was killing her. But she knew she couldn't sacrifice the Bella's just to satisfy herself, they relied on each other, they were a team - a family. She'd do some cardio, she decided, changing quickly into her running shorts, and grabbing her ipod from the side before slamming the door behind her. Her mind wandered as she ran, through the events of the year that had gotten her to this point. She had never even heard of A Cappella before she'd arrived at Barden, now she was in one of the most famous groups in the college (for good reasons or bad, she though wryly) and preparing for the semi finals.

She came to a stop after half an hour, having ended up on some unknown corner of the campus, and flopped herself down on the grass, panting, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Unsurprised, there was a group text from Aubrey, demanding a Bella rehearsal at six. She glanced at her watch, two hours to get back, change and shower and get to the rehearsal. Great. Climbing to her feet and looking around, she realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was, or how exactly she had gotten there. Cursing herself, she grabbed her cell from her pocket and dialed Beca's number, swearing profusely when she didn't pick up. _Probably with Jesse, _she realized, huffing.

"That's no type of language for a lady," her stomach lurched as she instantly as she recognized the voice, and spun around. He was watching her intently, arms crossed across his chest._ Shit._

"So? What's your point?" She tried to act calmly, and looked steadily into his eyes as he crossed the grass, but she could feel the color rising in her cheeks as he smirked across at her.

"Just not what I'd like to hear coming from a beautiful mouth like yours." And with that, and a little smug grin, he passed her, just a little too close to be comfortable, and left her alone, mouth open, in the courtyard. Taking a deep breath, she looked after him. _That is it. This means war. _She didn't care what Aubrey said, or whether or not she found out, she couldn't keep on like this, she couldn't study, couldn't concentrate in class or in Bella rehearsals, she was going to have him.

The semi's were painful. The bus ride up there, watching Lily sat up the front next to him making annoyance curl in her chest. She crossed her legs and looked out of the window, ignoring the boy who was failing to hide the fact that he was staring at her chest. And the evening did not improve as it continued, their set was terrible, Aubrey and Beca had a shouting match backstage and watching the Treblemakers - _the things he could do with his mouth_... She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to go home. She was just dozing off when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**From:Amy**

**-Party tonight? Anything to make this night better..**

Stacie looked up at her, a smile forming on her face, as she caught Amy staring at her and winked, a party sounded like a perfect way to get her mind off him, have a few drinks, grab a good looking guy, and hey presto, no more distractions. Her night was looking up after all.

**To: Amy**

**- I am definitely in. I need a night out **

As soon as she they were dropped off, she ran back to her room as quickly as possible in the heels she was wearing, thanking the lord for having had the foresight to take up jogging. Throwing her uniform to the ground and grabbing a shirt and hotpants from the wardrobe, she threw her hair into a messy bun. She was slipping on her shoes as Amy arrived at her dorm, wearing a massive grin.

She was in her element, drink in hand, music blasting making her head all fuzzy, or maybe that was the alcohol.. But it didn't matter, Amy had disappeared a while ago, suspiciously, seeing as Bumper had also disappeared. She laughed to herself, good for Amy, probably bad for Bumper, if she knew what the girl was like.

"Well someone looks ravishing tonight," hot breath on her neck and hands on her hips sent a tingle up her spine as Donald pushed himself up against her, she searched for something sarcastic to reply, but floundered. "Are you with a date?" She shook her head, tilting her head to the side as he pressed his lips against the crook of her neck. He was drunk, she could hear it, in his voice, and the fact that she knew he was never this forward when he was sober, preferring to take the backseat to Bumper. She guided her hand backwards, to press against his thigh, feeling his breath falter slightly, and smiled.

"I look good every night." She laughed, turned around so their bodies were pressed together and sliding her hand slowly up his chest to place on the back of his neck, seeing his eyes (_those stupid fucking perfect brown eyes_) blown Whether with want or alcohol she didn't know, but she liked it. "Someone has had a bit to drink, I think."

She faltered for a moment when he crashed his lips to hers, the instantaneous of the action taking her by surprise. His hands came again to her hips, slipping under her shirt and gently massaging the skin there as her arms tightened around his neck. She moaned into his mouth, the movements of his tongue echoing all the way down her body until her knees began to feel weak, right now she didn't care about the Bella's, she didn't care that he was smirking into the kiss due to her reaction, she just knew that she didn't remember needing more this much ever before. She'd been with a lot of men, and she meant _a lot_, but never ever had just a kissed turned her on so much, she'd do anything he wanted right now just to get him to take off her clothes.

He pulled away from her mouth, looking into her eyes for a second before moving down to place kisses down the side of her throat.

"Woah, we're in the middle of a crowded party, someone will see us." _If someone hadn't already_, she though. She knew this was a bad idea, she knew that everything she was doing here was a bad idea, but she couldn't find the time to care, with his fingertips tracing circles just beneath her waistband of her jeans.

"Mine then." She grinned, hearing the need in his voice, as well as the order in the tone, she really had no other option did she... oh well, back to his it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay kids, here's chapter two! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews guys!

They had walked, oh why, why had they thought this was a good idea? His apartment was easily a ten minute walk, she had ridiculous shoes on and the alcohol and cleared her head, making arriving at his sober a definite possibility. Not that that was a bad thing of course, but she wasn't sure if things would go the same way if he was in a calmer state of mind.

"My feet hurt." she frowned, flopping herself down onto the steps of the building they were passing and pulling off her shoe. He followed suit, sitting very close with his arm around her waist and watched her massage her feet. "How much further is it to yours?" She grumbled, turning to face him.

"Not too far, takes five minutes when I'm not dragging you along." He grinned at the annoyed noise she made as she flicked her hair, and placed his hand on her thigh. Any annoyance brought on by the dig was forgotten as soon as his hands began to repeat the small circles that he had earlier formed on her hips. He was watching her silently, eyes slightly more focused than they had been before. "Anyway, who says that we have to get all the way back to mine before we have some fun?"

She wasn't thinking straight, but she knew that she was definitely not going to have sex right there in the middle of the campus, he might be a hunter, but that was a bit too exposed. But saying that.. a little bit wouldn't hurt. She moved in, pulling him in for another kiss, his hand drifting to the inside of her thigh now, causing the red hot fire in her abdomen to build. Her hand pressed to his hip, digging her nails into the bare exposed skin shown through the awkward position he was sat in, glorying in the minute hiss he released into her kiss. Coming up for breath, she moved to his throat, nipping and scraping her teeth across the sensitive skin of the nape before moving up to his ear, feeling every tremble of his body beneath her lips.

"Who's that?" He sat up away from her slightly staring across to the other building, and she frowned, not immediately reacting to what he had said. "I think I hear Bumper." This made no improvement to the annoyed look on her face.

"I really do not care about Bumper." She moved her hand further up his thigh, hoping to recapture his attention before he once again became enraptured by the other boy.

"He's with Fat Amy!" Now this caught her attention, and she spun around, staring into the distance where the two short figures were clearly highly intoxicated and almost entwined. Despite all her previous suspicions, to see the two together caused a louder-than-expected giggle to burst from her. She clapped her hand over her mouth, and looked at Donald, wide eyed.

"WHO'S THERE?" Bumper had heard her and stopped in his tracks, looking in their direction, "THERE'S SOMEONE LAUGHING AT US!" Before she had a chance to panic, a chance to think of a solution, she felt him grab her hand firmly, pull her to her feet and drag her towards the back of the building. She was lucky she even had time to grab her shoes before he moved her, because he'd have been going back to get him for her, they were expensive! They pressed themselves against the side of the building, trying to calm both their breathing and their giggles, the alcohol still in their system just served to accentuate the hilarity of the situation. She could feel the heat of his body against her, and turned, spinning them so his back was pressed against the cold wall, hers pressed flush against him.

"So many distractions," She murmured, walking her fingers down his chest. "Just take me home already."

She didn't bother trying to hide the marks that had resulted from her night before, strutting into Bella training with a smile on her face, his marks down showing down her neck. As she had expected, no-one even mentioned them, having become so used to her promiscuity and constant trail of boys that even the teasing was kept to a minimum by the girls. Amy was looking worse for wear, she noticed, no makeup and the bags under her eyes showed that she also had had very little sleep the night before, and Stacie was smug in the knowledge that there were now three of them breaking Aubreys rules as the older girl shouted orders at them throughout the set.

She ached deliciously between her legs, he really knew what he was doing, despite her usual habit, she knew that it would not be the last time that the two have them... had a rendezvous, she was positive about it.

Despite the urge to return to Donalds for round two (... or was it three? Or four? She didn't remember.) she knew that she had a paper due, and if this didn't get done, it would be the third in a row that didn't meet the deadline. She was definitely not up for flunking out of college, and definitely not in her first year. The library was the only place where she was separated enough from anyone and anything that could distract her, and maybe she could finally keep her mind on her work now that she'd actually done something about how she felt.

She sighed, slamming her pen on the table with a triumphant smile, gaining a disapproving glare from the bitch librarian sat at her desk. But she did not care, that was the quickest piece of work that she had been able to do since the riff-off. Feeling boosted by her success, she looked around the room, seeing if there was anyone she could sit with for a while, not wanting to go back to her dorm and sit alone, but saw no-one. Stuffing her books and pens back into her bag and climbed to her feet, grabbing her cellphone from her pocket and quickly typing out a reply to Beca about one of the mixes she had given me. It was pretty amazing, she had to admit.

"Ow, look where you're going dumbass!" Her cell cracked on the tile floor of the library as someone walked straight into her, knocking it out of her hand. She turned to scowl at the person, her expression freezing on her face when she heard the small laugh.

"I know you like touching me, but there are better ways, Stace." Her blush didn't help the situation, but she was not about to get caught out by him again, she needed to show him just who was in charge. Especially when she noticed Bumper and a few of the other Trebles coming up close behind. She moved close, placing her hand on her chest and looked up at him with seductive eyes.

"I can think of far more interesting ways to touch your body than this one." She could see his muscles tense beneath his shirt and his eyes narrowed. Finally, she thought triumphantly, something that affects him like he does me. "I'll see you soon." She winked, she was having a good day.

There is good stuff coming, don't you worry ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! We're back, I know that there's no excuse for leaving it this long, but at least I'm back! Let's get into it… **WARNING**: This is very graphic people, but we're all adults here, I don't need to say anymore do I?

The meeting was about song choices, not that Donald would have been able to tell you that if you'd asked him at the end of it. He had his legs crossed, hands in his lap and mind racing. The softness of her hands sent a shiver down his spine and it was all that he could do to keep his hands off her when she had touched him. And she knew that, and that's what was really getting to him. She knew that she'd left him there, in the that public situation with a raging hard-on. She knew that she had got one over on him.

She actually had the night to herself! No Bellas, no work to do, nothing but sit back and watch the E! Network until she fell asleep. She really was having a good day. Grabbing a fruit salad from the mini fridge beside her bed, she snuggled into her pillows, grabbing her teddy from where it fallen the previous night and settling down to watch 'Fashion Police'. She was telling the honest truth when she had described her love of E!, nothing entertained her more than the outright bitchiness of Joan Rivers ,and she laughed until tears collected in her eyes. It was only after she had finished 'Fashion Police' and two episodes of 'Kim and Khloe take Miami' that she felt her eyelids start to droop, and allowed herself to doze off.

_His eyes. She could see the amusement, the need shining in them as he smiled at her. She couldn't look away, they captivated her, drew her in as if her body was not under her control. She advanced on him slowly, her feet moving without her permission and disobeying her urge to stand her ground. He said nothing, just looked at her, his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. She glanced down as she walked, noticing in a moment that she was wearing her Bellas uniform, down to the necktie that she hated more than anything. But she was trapped still, no matter what she thought or attempted to do, nothing made a difference to the irrefutable pull that Donald had. She began to panic, fear rising up in her like a wave, overtaking her mind as her breathing sped. She was mere meters away from him at this point, and then noise ripped through her world, a long crashing bang, repeated three times in short succession. And then the floor fell away, taking her with it.  
_

Disorientated, she sat upright, looking around her room to gauge her surroundings. She was in bed, her teddy by her side and E! Still playing in the background exactly as she had left it. Relaxing her body and calming her breathing to normal speeds again as a knock sounded on her door. Realising that this must have been what she had heard in her dream and what had woken her, she rolled to her feet and padded to the door, running her hands through her sleep tangled hair. On swinging it open, it took a moment to realise who she was facing. Donald stepped smoothly into her room, and surveyed her slowly, his eyes sweeping every inch of skin that she had exposed and his mouth curving into a smirk. There was something in that look that made her blush, and almost nobody had that power.

'I'm very sorry if I woke you.' He stepped towards her and her heart-rate sped. 'I just had to see you.' He had clearly just come from practice, still dressed in his Treblemakers hoody and shorts. She tried to think of something quick to say back, but her mind was still reeling from her dream and his sudden appearance _in her room _of all places. Not that she minded of course.

He closed the distance quickly, noticing her silence and crashed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened instinctively, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, quickly matching his skills with her own, considerable as they were. All vestiges of sleep were finally leaving her, and she reached her arms up to tangle around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing her chest closer flush against his. All coherent thoughts had stopped, apart from a permeating sense of pride that her minor action this morning had had such a deep and long lasting effect on the boy that had been tormenting her for so long.

'Bed.' He murmured into the kiss, and once again the authoritative lilt had heat spreading through her abdomen, and she complied quickly. Just as she perched on the edge of the bed, he moved between her legs and pressed himself against her core, sending a burst of pleasure through her as he pressed against her clit. Her hands were roaming now, one tangling into his hair, tugging it slightly and the other running down his back. He returned the treatment, moving slowly down to find the hem of her shirt. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers drifted up her side, skimming so softly as to almost tickle and she squirmed under him. He groaned minutely, breaking away from her mouth to move to her neck as he discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra. Never wearing underwear to bed was a habit never broken by Stacie, and now she was glad of it as those teasing fingers drifted over her nipples. To say that her nipples were sensitive was an understatement, a fact that he clearly remembered from their last encounter. As he pinched one between two fingers, her back arched, pushing towards him. Any ideas that may have previously entered her mind about touching him, or even moving them had quickly left her mind, she would do anything he said right now if he'd keep doing what he was doing. His hips were pushing against her rhythmically, making her arousal grow with every movement.

She was frustrated. She needed more. Her hands moved from his back, slipping between them in an attempt to push her shorts down from around her hips and maybe prompt him to move a bit faster.  
'No Stace.' The obvious amusement in his voice sent a shockwave through her, increased as he grabbed her hands and pinned them either side of her. This combined with his body weight above her left her unable to move and completely at his mercy. She looked up at him, eyes defiant and attempted to tug her hands from his grip. Making no progress she pouted slightly, relaxing into his grip and lifting her hips to press against the obvious hardness that was against her thigh. A sharp intake of breath was all she gained as he released one hand and used it to push the thin material of her top up her body, exposing her breasts to him. Dropping his mouth to her skin, he kissed her collar bone a few times before moving down and taking her nipple into his mouth. A loud moan escaped her and she was suddenly grateful that she didn't have a roommate. She'd never have been able to stay quiet when she had Donald over.

His ministrations continued and Stacey needed more, needed him deep inside her. She was desperate by this point and before she could stop herself the words slipped out.  
'Donald, please' despite how quietly she had spoken there was no hope that he hadn't heard, and she was quickly confronted with his face an inch from hers, his hot breath mixing with hers.  
'Please what Stace?' She cursed him silently, looking up at his as his hand began running back and forth across the skin just about her panty line. _She_ didn't beg, usually they were the ones begging her. He'd completely turned the dynamic and the throbbing of her clit proved just how much she liked it.  
'PleasefuckmeDonald' it came out in one quick rush, but he seemed to realise that it was the best that he was going to get and quickly removed her shorts from her body. He had no intention of anymore build up, he didn't think his body could take the strain of waiting anymore, with her beautiful body squirming beneath him and the anticipation of being deep inside her. As much as he would love to show her that he didn't need to fuck her to get her to come, he wouldn't use his fingers on her tonight as he knew they both wanted to feel exactly what was happening. And anyway, he was sure he could show her another night.

He pressed into her quickly, lining up and thrusting. He moved quickly, giving her no time to adjust. She was hot and wet and tight around him and she was crying out his name loudly. He moaned out loud, grabbing her legs behind the knee and pushing them backwards in order to fuck her deeper, causing her cries to intensify.  
Her words were all coming together a mixture of his name, 'yes', 'please' and various expletives that he was sure that he had corrected her for using on an earlier occasion.  
She was close. He was hitting that spot inside of her every time and she could do nothing by lie there, managing to open her eyes to gaze up at him. His dark skin glistened with sweat and his hair had fallen from its perfect style. His glasses had been thrown somewhere at a point that she did not remember but all she could think was that she was the one that had gotten to this boy – this calm and collected boy. She was tugged from her reverie as he gripped her wrists again, pinning them above her head with one hand and leaning down to whisper into her ear.  
'You love it when I fuck you like this don't you?' she tightened around him and groaned. 'Knowing I'm the only one who can make you feel like this, make you cum like this.' It was too much for her, his gorgeous silky voice murmuring these things in her ear. He was right, she was going to cum, and he knew it to. His words continued in her ear as her muscles tightened around him, her hands gripped at the sheets even as he held them in place and she cried out as every muscle in her body tightened at once. But he wasn't done. He continued moving at the same pace, giving her no time to recover, his need building to a point where he didn't think he could stop if he had to. Her body was oversensitive, and she was moaning beneath him as all she could feel was the pleasure of him moving inside her. His movements were becoming jerky, his head swimming and he came, only realising that he had moaned her name when she looked up at him, wide eyed. That was something that he never did.

Hey again, I know it's not very long but at least I've done something! I'm writing it in like the middle of the night so please excuse any stupid typos or things like that. Just to let you all know, I'm sitting my A-Levels at the moment so I won't be able to update that much but don't worry, its definitely going to keep going! In relation to this, I've got a few ideas about where to go with this but I would love some suggestions from you guys! And by the way, thanks everyone so much for their reviews! I didn't expect any so you are all amazing people honestly !


End file.
